


Goodbye

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey I reblogged some of your fics if you want them back on your blog :) And how about Cas meets demon!dean and tries to bring him down from a killing trip reminding him of the "bond" they share?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

"Dean, stop!" Cas begged, watching Dean eyes turned black, and grip the Blade tightly, taking a step forward.

"What?" Dean asked, eyeing the angel.

"Dean, don’t do this. You’re stronger than this."

"And you’re going to stop me?" Dean asked.

"If I have to, yes." Cas said. "But Dean, listen. What about the bond that we share?"

Dean scoffed. “Bond?”

"Bond." Cas said, taking a slow step forward. "Think about all the stuff we have done. All the things that we’ve done with Sam. All the things that we will do." Cas said. "You have a special place in my heart Dean."

Dean froze.

"You’re special to me. You have been someone I’ve looked up to since I have met you. I don’t care than you are a demon, you are still the Righteous Man to me. You don’t have to let the demon side control you. You control it!" Cas said.

Dean dropped the Blade, and he shook, while Cas moved over to grip Dean.

"You control it. Not the other way around." Cas said.

Dean’s eyes shifted back to green and he looked at Cas.

"I….I need to get out of here. Move away like Cain. Hide the Blade again."

"Dean, stay at the Bunker…."

"No. Not with you and Sam around. I don’t want to hurt either of you." Dean said. He looked down at the Blade, and sighed, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Cas….thank you. For everything." Dean said, grabbing the Blade and disappearing.

Cas looked around, trying to sense where Dean might have gone. But there was only the smell of sulfur in the air.

"Goodbye Dean." Cas murmured into the night.


End file.
